


Wait, What Happened To Your Intern?

by seibelsays



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Darcy has a little explaining to do.





	Wait, What Happened To Your Intern?

**Author's Note:**

> I have 4 WIPs, but apparently this is what wanted to fall out of my brain tonight. I’m okay with that.

“Okay,” Sam said, dusting his hands off in his jeans, “that’s everything in here.”

Darcy took a long look around the now empty lab. “Looks like. Now it’s just personal effects upstairs.”

“The three of you all packed?”

Darcy gave him a confused look. “Three?”

“I’ve got Dr. Foster, her assistant, and an intern on the roster,” Sam replied, nodding at Bucky as he wandered into the lab. 

“Ah. Scratch the intern,” Darcy replied breezily as she led the two men upstairs.

“And why’s that?”

Darcy turned to face them when she reached the second floor landing. It was a small staircase and Bucky would have to go through Sam to get to her if things went south. Now was as good a time as any to drop her little bomb.

“Turns out Ian was less interning student and more...HYDRA spy.” Darcy kept her tone as light as she could but there really were some things that couldn’t be brushed away so easy.

“And where,” Bucky growled, “is he now?”

“He’s been dealt with,” she replied quickly and continued into the loft over the lab she and Jane had been sharing.

She heard a small scuffle as both men attempted to rush up the stairs after her. She was mildly impressed that Bucky reached her first and so she shoved a trash bag full of sweaters into his hands as his reward.

“Dealt with how?”

She sighed and handed Jimmi the Cactus to Sam. “I pushed him off the third floor landing and hog tied him to a parking meter outside the CIA taskforce safehouse.”

Bucky and Sam both blinked in unison.

“I left a note,” she scoffed. “It was hot glued to his forehead, so it couldn’t blow away.”

Sam started to smile. Bucky blinked again.

Darcy shouldered a bag and puttered around the mostly empty space looking for her remaining bag. “I fried the cameras, too. CIA was helpful, but they’re not high on my ‘to trust’ list after your run-in in Germany.” She shoved another bag into Bucky’s arms as he continued to blink at her. She loved having that effect on him. “I’m not bragging, by the way. I’m just letting you know what you’re in for should you decide to turn raccoon murder-bot again.” She mimed a few finger-guns at him with a muttered “pew-pew” noise before grabbing her last bag. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand!”

Sam’s smirk broke into a full on grin as he turned and headed down the steps to secure Jimmi the Cactus in the van.

Bucky dropped the bags he’d been holding and continued to stare at Darcy. “Do you like music?”

It was Darcy’s turn to blink in confusion. “I’ve been known to whistle a jaunty tune,” she replied slowly.

He nodded. “When all this is over, what do you say you and me go dancing?”

“‘All this’ meaning, going on the run from 194 of the world’s 195 governments?”

At his nod, she grinned. “Sure. We should do all the sex while we’re waiting though. Let it never be said I don’t take care of my fella.” Then, she turned and followed Sam down the stairs.

Bucky was frozen in place for a second, a stupid grin stuck on his face. Then he grabbed the bags he’d dropped and rushed after her. 

“Marry me!” he shouted rushing down the steps.

“Buy me dinner first!”


End file.
